Private Moments
by AmberAllyCat
Summary: Where does he go in the middle of the night? Arthur is determined to find out. 'How dare Merlin keep secrets from him. His king - his friend.'


**This will stand as A One shot for now. I would appreciate it if you could tell me what you think about it. I don't own things which could make me moneys. I generally write what I want to read and I hope someone wants to read as well. Not the best but it get the point across and if you have read a story which is close to this please tell me so I may read it to...**

* * *

 **Privy to Moments Unseen**

Arthur looked over his courtyard. Well the castles courtyard. He often peered at his kingdom before going to bed. It was his alone time. Tonight however he couldn't sleep so stayed by his window for hours after he normally was in bed. This is when he saw a figure. Walking solemnly to the gates.

It was not illegal to be out at this time, odd but not illegal. He watched the familiar figure stick to the walls and creep to the gates. He nearly let him go. It was the mournful glance back at his castle showing a pained Merlin which made the king grab his cloak and silently leave his Castle. Merlin was one person he couldn't bear to lose not after Morgana.

As the prince sneaked out his castle he wondered how the guards were so slack. I mean He was the Crowned prince and able to leave without being seen, who knows who could sneak in just as simply.

Thoughts of training fled his mind as he tried to follow his manservant through the forest. It was harder than originally thought or expected. He fell behind and had to rely on his tracking skills to find the Idiot who was sneaking out the kingdom at such a late time...Early time.

Merlin was sitting on a log next to the most tranquil river when Arthur found him. He nearly walked straight over and demanded explanation. Merlin lifted his head towards the river. Tears were falling unabated to the forest floor. Arthur froze. Merlin was silently crying at the river. Arthur had never seen such sorrow or a man as broken. Arthur stepped back and hit a tree, he slid to the ground. Luckily ,he thought later , that at the exact moment when the crowned price of Camelot made a noise the wind had picked up and hidden his spying. A figure was kneeling at Merlins feet next that Arthur looked upon his manservant. A woman wearing a blue velvet dress, dark hair flowing over her shoulders lips pressed against Merlins knuckles. A sob broke the tranquility.

"Freya, my dear Freya." Merlin's voice carried over the wind Arthur shivered at the pain in that simple sentence, the longing. Just with the one sentence Arthur knew his best friend was in love with this Freya. He couldn't move or think as he looked upon the couple. Merlin had lent his head against hers then drawn them to stand and embraced the beautiful lady.

"I miss you~" Her voice was sweeter than the kingdoms sweetest wine and held just as much longing as Merlins. "How long do we have tonight?" Arthur couldn't comprehend the fact that Merlin had said nothing to him about this vision. Freya held Merlin tighter and nuzzled his neck. Merlin had nodded and somehow brought her closer. "Its not long enough." He had whispered. Arthur could see that his friend had a huge burden which this woman shared. That Merlin was deeply in love and sad. That _his_ Merlin was not the Happy person he had been led to believe. That Merlin was broken.

The wind blew through the private moment. It seemed to remind the occupants of time. Arthur sat as the Lovers kissed. His fringe fell into his eyes and when he looked again only Merlin remained. Arthur couldn't see the woman anywhere. Merlin fell to his knees next to the river and Arthur could hear him sob. It was light when his manservant moved again. He rolled his shoulder back and stood. Arthur almost thought he was going to walk straight into the lake. He didn't. "One day I'll join you Freya." The raven haired man promised to the breeze. "We will be together, together in Albion." The sad smile showed Arthur that it would be a while. "For Albion." He whispered. Arthur knew it was for this Albion that Merlin turned from the river and started towards Camelot.

Thoughts of training and sneaking left the Prince as he made his way to his castle. It was morning and he was still in night clothes. He made it before the early farmers, he passed the farmers setting up the stalls and didn't spare a thought to if someone recognized him. His head was hidden and he was stopped when he entered the castle. A single look confused the knights who hadn't seen their prince leave. Arthur didn't notice and made his way to his bed chamber.

Arthur knew Merlin had secrets now. He couldn't be angry about that, hurt but not angry. Everyone had secrets. Arthur didn't know what to do, he told Merlin everything. Merlin knows about each interest and helped advice him in the different situations. Arthur remembers the sing song voice and velvet dress.

Of course she must be a noble from a very wealthy family. Arthur was starting to understand why the two were so quite about their affair, it explained a bit, like why they were saddened and meeting in the night. It wasn't unheard of for nobles to kill the servants which their daughters were infatuated with, unfortunately it wasn't illegal as the Lords were allowed to protect their blood lines and many disregarded servants. Yes she must be a noble. Camelots prince decided to confront his friend. After all without Merlin he would never be with Gwen.

"Merlin." The lanky servant beamed at his prince. "Yes sire, do you need you pillow fluffed ?" That smirk seemed to mock Arthur. All he could see was the broken man though the eyes. "Who... Who is Freya." There that's safe. Merlin's whole manner changed. He flinched away from Arthur and seemed to pull himself to speak. "Who?" Arthur rolled his eyes, why was Merlin trying to deny it. "Freya? The girl you called for while we were out- camping. You were asleep" His eyes glistened thinking he had been calling for her. "She , she was a friend." Arthur nodded. "A girlfriend? How come I never heard about her?" Merlin slumped onto the royal bed. Tired beyond reason he shakily let his breath escape him. "Freya wasn't just a girlfriend," Arthur noticed the lovingly wistful smile cross Merlins face. "We were going to run away together." The prince sat. His manservant- his confidant was going to leave.

"Leave Camalot?" Steal eyes met shocked ones. "I love her Arthur." "Were?" Arthur realized that this girl had more than just Merlins affection but had his whole being, heart, soul and body. "Yeah, we were going to get a house away from anything with a field of flowers." Merlins eyes had closed briefly to imagine this life he had planned. Arthur hadn't known he was so close to losing his friend. "Well, im glad your loyalty to Camalot convinced you to stay." His servant had gilt in his eyes as he stood and straightened his pants. "It didn't." Merlin went to leave, Arthur of cause stopped him. "What happened?" Merlin shook his head. "I would rather not talk about it." Arthur griped his wrist. "No, What happened- what made you stay?" Another head shake. "Please don't." Merlin sounded pained. " _Mer_ lin." Their eyes met. A few tears rolled down angular cheekbones. "Feya died." Arthur couldn't move. Merlin left. Arthur could still see all the accusation and self loathing in Merlin's face.

As Arthur stood at his window he thought. It was a gasp with brought him the realization of what Merlin said, " _Freya died."_ Freya, the girl in the blue dress, the 'noble' was dead. The girl that he had just , that morning, seen Merlin embrace.


End file.
